Bang, Bang
by TastesLikeCancer
Summary: What would you do if your love became someone... someone other than themselves? Len couldn't bare to see his lover, Rui, become someone so horrible and cruel. It's time her life ended, before she became a true monster. Oneshot. Songfic. Sadfic.


**_AN: Yes, this is a sadfic/songfic, just for my friend Kae. I'm gonna continue to keep writing Len/Rui stories, over and over, because this pairing, though Rui is a fanloid sorta, needs more appreciation! Though not all may be Demon/Angel, I'll continue to write it. _**

**_As for the plot, if you don't get it, to put it vaguely, Len is a demon, and Rui is an angel, who protects Len from any sort of danger. At one point–of course–they end up falling for each other, despite a demon/angel relationship being strictly forbidden. And as soon as Len screws her, she falls from grace, becoming a fallen angel. Once fallen, an angel loses any sort of sanity or innocence they once had, becoming insane, sadistic, gruesome, etc, etc. Len, whom hated to see his girlfriend like this, decides to set her soul free, so she wouldn't live her life as a monster, and decides to kill her. _**

**_This is another version of Kae's: .net/s/7747940/1/My_Fallen_Angel_**

* * *

><p><em>Bang bang, I shot you down...<em>

_Bang bang, you hit the ground..._

The girl who stood before him, was not his lover.

She once was.

In fact, she once was a beautiful angel. So pure and kind, spunky and independent... she was so strong. Strong boned, strong willed, and she would sacrifice her own life just to save him. She never gave up on anything, never once changing her mind once it was set to something. She was stubborn. Len always liked that about her. He liked everything about her... or he used to. But now, his love, Rui Kagene, has changed. She had began to change the moment she fell from grace and became a Fallen Angel. The moment she fell, she lost all of her sanity. She got sadistic, mental, disturbing... horrifying.

"Len..."

"S-shut up, Rui... I have... I have to do this..." The blonde shut his eyes, gulping nervously. His lower lip quivered, hands dug deep into his jacket pockets. Cautiously, he looked up at her. She looked confused and... scared. He looked back down at the ground, fists clenching and unclenching. _Dammit._ He cursed in his head. _Don't be scared. You have to do this, for her sake. You have to set her free, no matter how much it hurts you. _

"Len."

He looked up at her.

"I'm s-scared. Of... of myself."

This was the first time she was admitting to being scared. Rui, so confident about herself, so stubborn about her priorities, was finally admitting to being scared. Horrible timing, he thought.

"Rui..." He looked her straight in the eyes, opened his arms wide, and spoke clearly. "Give me a hug, please." He almost sounded... desperate.

Rui made no hesitation.

The raven haired female ran at him, pouncing into his arms, automatically weeping into his chest. Len wrapped his arms around her tightly, stroking his fingers through her vanilla scented hair, and kissing the top of her head. "Shh... Shh..." He kissed her forehead multiple times gently, closing his eyes. Rui nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. For a moment, the world seemed to stand still, just for them to hold each other in the others arms.

Rui sniffled.

"Hey..." He cupped her face in his hands, lifting her head to look up at him. Her face was all red, cheeks stained in the mascara she wore, that now drooped down her skin. Hesitantly, he pressed his lips against hers, thumbs pressing up against her cheeks. Rui immediately gave in to the wet tender kiss, melting in his arms. Lens arms slipped around her waist, pulling her up against him. He found it harder and harder to think about what he was about to do. The more they hugged, the more he caressed, the more they held each other... it made everything–his heart, his strength,– crash and burn from inside of him. It hurt him more than the fires of hell.

Len pulled away from the hug. He had to end this before things got too late.

"Len? What are you doing...?"

"Hold on." He mumbled, reaching inside his jacket, feeling around for–Ah, there it is. The pistol. The black Maxsell Jackal full auto pistol. "Rui... Turn around and close your eyes." She gave him an uneasy expression. "I have a surprise for you, okay?" The girl paused, thinking, then did as he instructed, and turned around fully, back facing the blonde. Len pulled out the gun, and walked up to the back of Rui. He lifted it to her head, lip quivering. Stepping up close to the girl, his chest pressing against her back, he reached his empty hand around her stomach, pulling her back against him. "Rui..." He whispered. "I love you. I love your spirit, I love your personality, your looks, your attitude, the way you think..." He cleared his throat, holding back any sign of weakness. "I love how you stayed by me no matter what. I love that you didn't take crap from anyone, including me. I love how strong you stayed, no matter how hard things got for you, for us. I love you, okay? _I love you._"

By now, Rui had obviously sensed something was wrong. She quickly turned around, eyes widening at the sight of the gun... but she did not say a word against him. "Len..." She closed her eyes. "Do it." He stared at her, shocked. "Do it, now. Do it before I do horrible things. Do it before I turn into a monster. Do it before..." He shushed her.

"I love you, Len."

He shut his eyes, tears falling down those pale cheeks of his.

"I love you too, Rui..."

A loud bang filled the silent air.

* * *

><p>Len stared down at the dead body. Her eyes looked so... empty. So golden and empty, lifeless. He knelt down, sitting next to her. "Rui... I did it. I set you free. I-I set you free, a-are you happy?" His breathing became heavy, and for the first time in many, many years... he sobbed. He threw his head back, screaming into the air. The blood of his once lover, burned away at his skin, feeling of only guilt and sorrow.<p>

_Bang._

The gun shot echoed in his ear.

_Bang._

It haunted him. It scared him.

_Len..._

The guilt ate at him, drove him delusional, as he swore he could still hear Rui's sweet voice.

_Len... Thank you..._

He looked up into the air, Rui's voice drifting in the air. No. He couldn't.. She was... She was here. Or at least, her spirit was. And her spirit was thanking him. He mustered up a weak smile, tears still sprawling down his cheeks. "Y..You're welcome..." The feel of the wind slowly began to disappear, as did Rui's voice, gone forever.

He looked back down at her body. There was no way in hell he would just leave it there to rot. He stood up, picking up the girls body, holding her bridal style. He walked his way down the silent street, wearing a stoic expression. A long walk down to the cemetery paid off. He walked up to a large tree, the tree that him and Rui once stood under, sharing their first kiss. He remembered that day clearly. A small smile, he made.

Len began digging a hole by the tree. If there was any place Rui would appreciate most, it was here. It was here that he would bury her, so she could finally rest somewhere that shared a happy aura. And no matter how dirty his hands got, he just dug and dug, using only his hands. Hours and hours passed, buy he only kept digging. And soon enough, the hole was big enough. He picked her body back up, and tucked her neatly down in the hole, shoveling the dirt back over her.

"Goodnight, my sweetheart..."

_Bang bang, I shot you down..._

_Bang bang, you hit the ground..._

_Bang bang, that awful sound..._

_Bang bang, I used to shoot you down..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: FINISHED! Aha, Kae, I hope you enjoy this! <em>**


End file.
